


Summer Breeze

by FalCatrecon



Series: Rich Romance [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Life (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: He looked again at the prescription card in hand and back up at the dispensary’s sign with a sigh. He had been overworking himself and stressed beyond belief to the point his doctor had prescribed the newest fad in relaxants. Weed. Dean grimaced again, but he was supposed to be on vacation and this place had some of the highest ratings in the area on variety and knowledgeable staff. He wasn’t planning on smoking the stuff back home; because smelling like a pothead would really go over well in board meetings. Here though, he’d just leave the smell in the room and find out if it actually helped or not. And if it did, then maybe he’d arrange a smoking room or something.Steeling himself, he opened the door to the shop. It took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darker lighting from the bright desert sun, the first thing he saw being the case of food. Right, edibles. He had forgotten that was a thing. It would save on the smell.





	Summer Breeze

Dean nervously ran his hand through his hair outside the shop. His underlings had essentially forced him out of his office for a week, insisting he get a break. They had even arranged and paid for this trip to Vegas for him, though to be perfectly honest he’d have preferred Washington. Lex and Griff were there and not here due to work. It was always work in both their cases. Either he had a billion meetings or they had some covert op that he wasn’t allowed to know anything about. He missed them sorely. He was sure they missed him too, but they at least had each other while he was back to being alone on his coast far away from theirs.

He looked again at the prescription card in hand and back up at the dispensary’s sign with a sigh. He had been overworking himself and stressed beyond belief to the point his doctor had prescribed the newest fad in relaxants. Weed. Dean grimaced again, but he was supposed to be on vacation and this place had some of the highest ratings in the area on variety and knowledgeable staff. He wasn’t planning on smoking the stuff back home; because smelling like a pothead would really go over well in board meetings. Here though, he’d just leave the smell in the room and find out if it actually helped or not. And if it did, then maybe he’d arrange a smoking room or something.

Steeling himself, he opened the door to the shop. It took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darker lighting from the bright desert sun, the first thing he saw being the case of food. Right, edibles. He had forgotten that was a thing. It would save on the smell.

“Hi, welcome to-” Dean’s eyes shot up to the store owner at his voice at about the same time his greeting was cut off in shock. He was greeted with the same amber eyes he saw every morning and remembered with fondness. Except these didn’t belong to any of them. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft smile and laugh at the confused consternation the store owner had. He stepped forward to the counter and offered his hand. “Dean Ellis.”

“L-Lloyd.” He took the hand offered, still staring in surprise at the younger looking twin to himself. He’d seen a ton of different people walk through this city, mostly tourists, but never one who looked quite so… identical. He shook himself and offered a smile. “Sorry. Just not used to…” The smile turned rueful as he realized what he was saying could be rude. “Anyway, did you need anything?”

It was Dean’s turn to look a bit rueful, which was slightly jarring to Lloyd still. He offered out his card. “Doctor decided I was too stressed out.” He shrugged. “Probably am.” He gestured futilely at the mix of everything on display. “And I know absolutely nothing about any of this.”

“Right.” Lloyd nodded. “Well, let’s start with the basics. You’re stressed, sure, any of these will fix that, but how do you want to destress?”

“Uh.” Dean looked at the array of names again. “I don’t really have time for downtime if that’s what you mean.”

Laughing, Lloyd gestured him to the far end of the counter. “These are the mildest strains. Good for taking the edge off but won’t take your edge off.” He pointed across the shop to the edibles container. “I bake cookies with these strains to keep those judgemental employers from knowing.” He winked.

“Sounds good.” Dean tapped the countertop in mild embarrassment. “Though really odd question. I’ve never smoked before, full stop. Is it that bad?” He winced. “Or should I stick to the cookies?”

Lloyd shook his head. “It’s not so bad, but the cookies would work best for during work I’d say.”

Nodding, Dean shifted awkwardly towards the end of the counter Lloyd pointed out. He wasn’t sure at all what to do. “Um.” He stared blankly at the options and shrugged helplessly.

“Yeah. I’d say go with this one.” Lloyd tapped his weakest. “How long are you in town?”

“About a week.” Dean followed Lloyd over to his scale.

“How about a little now, and if it’s up your alley come back later?” Lloyd measured out a small bit, enough for a couple of smokes. “I’ll grab you the wraps and everything too, since you’re that new to this.” Lloyd pulled out the wraps, walked him carefully through making a joint and had him do the second. He packaged them all up for Dean and went ahead and threw in a free cookie. He was starting to like the man in his nervous earnestness.

Dean watched him work and shifted again. He knew the guy was a stranger, he really was, but he kind of wanted to see him again. Probably because they looked identical. As he dug around in his wallet for payment, which at least in this case he’d been warned cash only, he went ahead and pulled out one of his cards. “Hey, um. I know it’s weird and all, but did you want to get dinner or something while I’m out here?” He offered out his card. “Not that I know anything about around here, so if you have any suggestions…”

Lloyd took the card and considered what Dean asked. He was some dude off the street with anxiety, he really shouldn’t say yes. He looked back up into the eyes that mirrored his own and couldn’t help a slight twitch of a smile. He seemed nice enough. “Sure.” The bright smile from Dean in answer made Lloyd figure it was worth the risk. 

“I’m on vacation so my schedule’s free.” Dean awkwardly walked backward a bit to the door. “Text me when you figure out a place and time!” He grinned as he stepped to the door and outside, squinting in the sun. He thought this week would be kind of boring, trying to figure out what to do. At least now he had a guide, even if it was for only one dinner.

Lloyd shook his head and looked down at the card to actually read it. His eyes widened as he properly registered what was on it. Dean Ellis, CEO of Ellis Propulsion. He recognized the name now, it had been in the news. A major car cash had left him badly injured in washington not too long back, and shortly before that had been a long drawn out legal battle for ownership of the company. He stared at the doorway the man had just left through. He quickly yanked out his phone, realizing he never paid that much attention to the articles. A search later and there he was, staring into the same face. And _he_ had asked him to go to dinner.

He took a low, deep breath. Okay, Okay, Dean probably wasn’t aiming for ‘high end’, he came out to this side of town after all, so a nice place but not something Lloyd couldn’t cover his half of the bill. Local hidden gem type of place. He paced the length of the counter and back. There was a really nice Korean BBQ place not too far from here that was very good in his opinion. Lloyd took a long breath and stared at his phone. Now, he closed fairly early so after closing wouldn’t be bad, but his kids… Well, they would forgive him being late one night. He called the babysitter first to make sure she didn’t mind sticking around for awhile, then texted Dean the time and place.

Setting his phone on the counter, he stared at it. It was complete luck that someone who looked exactly like him would walk their way into his shop, ask to hang out, and be a CEO on top of that. He was going to take it with a grain of salt though. Enough people had burned him that he wouldn’t get his hopes up. It vibrating with a text snapped him out of his stare and he checked the response.

_See you there!_


End file.
